Ese aroma a ti
by Sasha Luna T
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años. —¿Por qué huele a tulipanes aquí?—preguntó, sin revelar los otros dos que había sentido: café y bosque. Tonks inevitablemente no deja de pensar en aquellos tres aromas, que tanto le recuerdan a Remus Lupin.
1. Café

DISCLAIMER: Nada me pertenece, o ellos no hubieran terminado como lo hicieron y tampoco su pobre hijo :'( todo es de la MALVA...maravillosa (ejem) Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 _ **Café**_

Nymphadora Tonks entra al número doce del Grimmauld Place e intenta no chocar con nada en su camino hacia la cocina, sin embargo, termina chocando con Fred. Repentinamente en la silenciosa casa se oye el ruido de un vidrio rompiendose, un pequeño improperio de Fred y una disculpa de la metamorfomaga.

Tonks observa el liquido rosa derramado en el piso junto a pequeños fragmentos de vidrio, preguntandose que será cuando una mezcla de tres aromas llegan a su nariz.

—¿Por qué huele a tulipanes aquí?—preguntó, sin revelar los otros dos que había sentido: café y bosque.

Fred ríe, pero la voz de George es quien responde, que se acerca a donde ellos están y mira el liquido como si su hubiera llevado un gran chasco.

—Es Amortentia, huele según lo que te atrae. Veo que Fred y yo tendremos que rehacerla.

—Lo siento tanto.

Cuando los gemelos se fueron, ella fue a la cocina y se hizo un café, poniendose a pensar, inevitablemente, en la poción de amor. Molly estaba allí, preparando el desayuno pero no le importaba demasiado, porque estaban en un cómodo silencio.

Entonces, cuando hubo tomado el primer sorbo de su bebida, recordó cierta vez en la que era realmente tarde y debía hacer doble turno. Se encontraba en la biblioteca—donde Sirius le había dicho que Remus pasaba todo su tiempo libre—descansando en un sillón mientras ojeaba un libro sin prestarle atención a las palabras.

La puerta se había abierto e inesperadamente Remus Lupin entró con dos tazas de café. Le tendió una, sonriendole con timidez—la sonrisa favorita de Tonks—y se sentó en otro sillón.

Desde entonces, aquello se había repetido cada vez que había ocasión y aquel aroma a café negro le recordaba a las noches o mañanas en las que ambos se sentaban en silencio en aquella enorme biblioteca. Sin embargo, el silencio era uno cómodo que se basaba más que nada en la compañia, en saber que el otro estaba allí.

A Tonks, por ese entonces, no le faltaba realmente nada más, incluso aunque quisiera que él aceptara sus sentimientos. Creía que aquellos preciados momentos valían más que nada, sobre todo porque Remus prestaba atención al libro y ella se tomaba la libertad de observarle avidamente.

—¿Molly, está Remus aquí?

—Si, ha estado encerrado un buen rato en la biblioteca que está en el segundo piso.

—Hum, claro que lo está—comentó en respuesta Tonks con una sonrisa.

Se levantó y llenó otra taza. Subió hacia la habitación llena de libros y lo descubrió parado, sosteniendo un libro en sus manos.

Ella se tomó un minuto para observar su figura alta y delgada, con su habitual aspecto palido enfermizo. Se acercó a él y sin mucho ruido le entrego el café.

—Gracias, Tonks.

Ambos se sonrieron.


	2. Bosque

**_Bosque_**

Tonks observó el cielo. Aún no había oscurecido pero la luna llena ya había hecho su aparición. Ella suspiró. Remus se convertiría esta noche, aunque al menos tenía la poción Matalobos. Desearía que él no tuviera que estar solo.

Muchas veces le había visto llegar, totalmente cansado y oliendo a bosque. Repentinamente recordó la poción de Fred y George. Bosque. ¿Tendría algo que ver con Remus? Si se supone que huele a lo que te atrae, era posible...

Una idea fugaz cruzó por su cabeza. Recordó como Sirius le había contado que él, junto con Remus, James y Peter solían andar juntos en Hogwarts, todos como animales.

La idea era atractiva, ¿por qué no? Si él tomaba la poción no le haría ningún daño. Entonces se quedó rondando por la casa, esperando que Remus pareciera dispuesto a salir y cuando lo hizo, ella le siguió, teniendo mucho cuidado de no llamar su atención. Sin embargo, lo vio tomando la poción y luego prepararse para aparecerse.

Tonks se precipito hacia él en el mismo momento en el que lo hizo y sintio la habitual sensación de presión en su cuerpo. Habían llegado a las afueras de Hogwarts.

—¡Nymphadora!

—¡No me llames así!—amenazó ella.

Remus la miró con una mezcla de asombro e irritación. De pronto, para Tonks, la idea de estar a su lado no era tan atractiva. Bueno por supuesto que ella quería hacerlo aún así, pero era claro que él no querría su compañia.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó.

—Estaré contigo, mientras te transformes—respondió con sencillez.

—Claro que no, es peligroso.

Tonks le dió una sonrisa ladeada, pero no respondió. Lupin comenzó a andar hacia el castillo y ella le siguió. Ambos entraron y comenzaron a ir hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

Sin embargo no se adentraron demasiado cuando él se detuvo, haciendo que Tonks chocará contra el licantropo.

—Debes irte.

—No, Sirius y James te acompañaban cuando eras hombre lobo. Quiero hacerlo.

Remus Lupin casi sonrió. Casi.

—Podría hacerte daño.

—Te vi tomando la poción, además...—entonces ella decidió hacerlo. Cerró los ojos concentrandose y comenzó a sentir la transformación.

Remus vió con asombro como la joven Auror se transformó en un precioso lobo de piel marrón castaño. Sus ojos oscuros lucían increiblemente inteligentes.

De todos modos no pudo seguir mirandola porque su propia transformación comenzaba a efectuar. En unos dolorosos momentos, pronto estuvo convertido totalmente. Él aullo y ella le imitó.

Viendo que no le haría ningún daño—tal como Hermione le había asegurado, luego de que hubiera recurrido a ella—, ambos comenzaron a correr a través del bosque.

Se sentía mal por pensar en esto pero le gustaba aquella situación. Ambos corriendo rápidamente, sintiendo olor a tierra mojada y los distintos tipos de árboles—y además era menos torpe como lobo que en su forma humana—. Le maravillaba sentir la compañia de Remus.

Pasaron un buen rato de este modo, pero finalmente ambos se quedaron sentados, observando el cielo. Tonks se acercó a él todo lo que pudo y pegó sus cuerpos, pelaje contra pelaje.

Él no se movió.

En cierto momento, ella cerró los ojos sin poder evitarlo y se quedó dormida. Cuando despertó, era muy temprano y el cielo estaba azulado todavía, como si todavía no fuera de día pero como si no fuera de noche. Tonks creyó que probablemente era el amanecer.

Pronto vió que Remus estaba en su forma humana, sentado a su lado pero apoyado en el tronco de un arból. Sintió una lenta caricia en su cabeza, pero rápidamente la mano fue retirada.

Tonks se levantó y uso su habilidad nuevamente para estar en su aspecto humano. Remus le miró avergonzado pero ella le dió una sonrisa divertida.

—Puedes acariciarme cuando quieras, aunque prefería que lo hicieras cuando me vea como yo.

—Lo siento...—murmuró él, timido. Tonks se agachó y quedaron frente a frente. Inesperadamente se acercó al licantropo y le plantó un beso en los labios. Dulce y suave.

No pudo evitar pensar en que él olía a bosque; su nuevo perfume favorito.

Cuando ambos se separaron, se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar para salir de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Caminaban a la par y sus manos iban juntas, casi rozandose, cuando ambos las entrelazaron.

—¿No fue tan malo, verdad, Remus?—comentó Tonks, intentando sonar casual pero sin embargo no importaba lo que dijera, volvería a hacerlo.

—No, no lo fue, Nymphadora—admitió, usando su nombre para molestarla. El cabello rosa de ella no se volvió rojo, ni siquiera naranja. Nada podría molestarla realmente.

—No me llames así, Lupin.

Ambos se rieron.


	3. Tulipanes

**_Tulipanes_**

Tonks entró en la cocina y observó el pequeño jarrón que ella había colocado allí el día anterior.

Ayer había pasado por la casa de sus padres. Ted—su padre—le había dado seis tulipanes rosas, al igual que a su esposa Andrómeda; eran las flores favoritas de las dos mujeres.

Hoy, Tonks descubrió que ya no había media sino una docena de tulipanes. Acercó su nariz a los tulipanes y aspiro su delicioso aroma floral.

La madre de los Weasley entró en la cocina y comenzó a preparar la cena.

—Molly, ¿quién trajo más flores?

—Creo que Remus, querida—respondió vagamente y luego vio la sonrisa de Tonks, lo que la hizo sonreír también.

—¿Sabes? Sirius estaba estaba a su alrededor, molestándolo como siempre y Remus lucía sonrojado.

—¿Crees que las trajo por mi? Son mis flores favoritas.

La señora Weasley se encojió de hombros, mientras movia su varita cortando unas calabazas.

Realmente Tonks dudaba que hubiera sido Sirius quien le dijo sobre las flores, sino que más bien pensaba en los gemelos Weasley, a quienes les había dicho que olía tulipanes en la poción de amor. Aún así no contradijo a Molly, se quedó en silencio observando las flores.

Era fácil para ella asociar los tulipanes al amor. En su casa siempre había en el comedor o en la cocina ya que siempre—o al menos, desde que tenía memoria—su padre le traía de esas.

La metamorfomaga sentía que quizás había olido aquellas flores en la Amortentia porque le recordaban al amor que sus padres sentían; se respetaban, se preocupaban el uno por el otro y se apoyaban pese a todo.

Tonks deseaba algo así.

La voz de Molly la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Creo que te quiere, Tonks. Pero debe ser difícil para él, siempre fue algo solitariio debido a... bueno, ya sabes, su licantropía.

La joven Auror le sonrió, desanimada; Lupin no parecía comprender que ella le amaba por quien era, no pese a ello. No sabía como explicarle que no le importaba la edad ni el dinero, que sentía que junto a él podría ser feliz y eso era suficiente.

Más tarde, a la hora de la cena, ella quedó entre Remus y Ginny. Cuando terminaron de comer, Hermione y Ginny comenzaron a pedirle que cambiara su nariz y ella accedió, haciendo las favoritas de ellas. Sentía la mirada de Remus sobre ella y por el rabillo del ojo vio que este sonreía divertido.

Cuando todos se habían levantado, él lo hizo y antes de que pudiera subir las escaleras, Tonks le tomó del brazo para impedirle que suba.

—Las flores... gracias.

—No sé de que flores ha...—comenzó pero ella le cortó.

—Sirius me lo dijo. Gracias, son mis favoritas—ella se pusó de puntillas de pie y le dió un beso en la mejilla. Remus, no contento con el gesto, se acercó y le acarició la mejilla para luego besarle.

Desde la invención del beso han habido sólo cinco besos que han sido calificados como los más apasionados, los más puros. Pues bien, éste los supero a todos.

* * *

N/A: Esto no salió tan bonito como esperaba pero ya está. Tampoco quería usar la última frase porque es una de mis preferidas de La princesa prometida (mie película favorita) y quería guardarla por si escribo algún otro fic de ellos, pero como no es mía bueno ¿qué más da?

Gracias por leer

Lunática.


End file.
